


Dance With Me /与我共舞

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Birthday Present, Explict, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天是利威尔士兵长35岁的生日。他告诉艾尔文团长要保密，但调查兵团众人碰巧发现了，就给他举办了个小型生日聚会。艾伦，嗯，有个不一样的礼物送给他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me /与我共舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978285) by [MythicallyInspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired). 



“绝不。”士兵长切齿道，双手抱胸，抬头瞟向高大的金发男子。利威尔会告诉特别行动班他生日此事是绝无可能的。别的同伴的生日就够麻烦的了，必须去忙东忙西地庆祝，不管他们那天本来该干嘛。这是他所必须参与的最无稽的事之一了，不可能有人能令他改观。

埃尔文叹了口气，低头看向小个子男人，让自己保持冷静和克制。“过去三年来，你都坚持要我们别给你庆生。该是时候你以自己的年龄为傲，让我们庆祝你又活过一年了。”他回答说，看着利威尔一如既往的顽固表情。“没那么糟的。”

利威尔嘟哝了一句，不耐烦地叹口气，手指爬梳了一下头发。“天啊该死的，好吧。既然你坚持要我参与这么幼稚又无益的娱乐活动，我猜我能一如往常地挺过去的。”他哼了一声。

 

~~~~~

艾伦目瞪口呆地看着韩吉。“今天是兵长的生日？我不知道……”他低声说着，移开视线，随后蹙起他深棕色的眉头。“特别行动班其他人知道吗？”

韩吉露出大大的笑容，看上去十分自得。如果艾伦不知道利威尔的生日的话，那么就有给利威尔惊喜庆祝他35岁生日的完美方案了。“他今天就35岁了，艾尔文想让我们给他准备的特别的，因为他总想让我们忽略他生日。不过，今年我们要破一次例，打算在晚餐的时候给利威尔搞点什么！”韩吉兴奋地解释说。

15岁的那位慢慢点了点头，搔搔后脑。“他同意吗？我的意思是说，他可不像是会同意那种事的类型。”艾伦压低声音说，几乎害怕利威尔在附近会听到。

年长的女性打消了他的其他疑虑。“啊，完全不必担心！我们会打点好一切的！那么，就休息一下，确保告诉其他人晚上的活动！”韩吉大声说道，随后快速跑开了。

艾伦睁大双眼。“啊—啊！等等，韩吉小姐！”他喊道，随后在那位女性已经不见过后叹了口气。少年重重叹息，撇撇嘴，去往相反方向的食堂。他知道阿尔敏和三笠都在那里，因此要是他想传开他们要做的那件小事的话，那里可能是最佳开始地点。

在前往食堂的路上，他不禁舒了口气，终于有个机会好好想想兵长和他的生日了。鉴于这是他来这里的第一年，他对此一无所知。何况，他们在一起的时候利威尔也从没提起过他的生日是什么时候。

不过，艾伦也没想到去问。

所以说，他还是个孩子，他觉得没有问过很不好。他觉得他能真正为那人做些什么，做些有意义的事情。艾伦考虑了一会儿，随后抓抓头发，顺着长廊走去。又不是世界末日，为那人做些什么还为时未晚。

艾伦得想点什么出来，而且要快。

 

~~~~~

漆黑一片。寂静无声。逐渐幽深的寂静包围了一切。他又浅又快地呼吸着。他的膝盖和脚趾因为跪在地上太久而疼痛。他撑直自己的手开始发抖，变得昏昏欲睡。他感觉很紧张，要是他倒下，绝对会毁掉一切的。

他咬了咬下嘴唇，咬紧牙关，碰巧手一滑撞上附近一把椅子。“靠。”他低声咒骂，为在安静室内回响的碰撞声抽了抽脸颊。

“嘘！”

“别动！”

“安静！”

窸窸窣窣的低语直冲他而来，让他尴尬地微微脸红起来。“抱歉，抱歉。”他咕哝道，调整了一下自己的位置，重重吞咽了一下。在完全的黑暗中很难看清。在接近全然的寂静中难于集中注意，耳中只能听到自己的心跳声。

艾伦很紧张。这肯定是个馊主意。利威尔兵长如果不喜欢的话会杀了他们全员的。噢，而艾伦知道他不会喜欢的。他已经预见到自己会死得很早。他知道利威尔会下手又痛苦又磨人的。这想法让人不寒而栗。

直到他听到食堂门轻微的吱呀声响，他内心已经感觉不到害怕了。木头和陈旧金属的吱呀声响充斥漆黑一片的室内。随后马上是他长官的抱怨声。“见鬼的这里怎么这么暗？”他低语道，然后走向一扇窗户打开它，光线照入室内。

一亮起来，其他几个人就从藏身处跳了出来，露出闪亮的微笑。“生日快乐，利威尔兵长！”一阵兴奋的声音划破空气，艾伦随后加入他们，迟疑了一下，对着他的长官露出微笑。

士兵长微感讶异地扬起两条细长的墨眉，盯着每个跳出来朝他喊的人。在人群中，韩吉和佩拉朝他绽开大大的笑容，让他放心似地竖起两边拇指。埃尔文团长给了年长的男人一抹微笑，双手环抱在宽阔的胸口。有几个新兵似乎有点踌躇，不过他们都差他露出祝贺的笑容，仿佛在说，“祝贺坚持了这么久”。

不过，当银灰色的眼瞳转向蓝绿色的那双时，利威尔惊讶地发现少年的面颊上浮起两团红晕。艾伦的眼睛似乎就要泄露出对男人的倾慕之情，那让利威尔觉得……一时间感觉不错。

“这是……见鬼的怎么回事？”利威尔沉默了一阵问道，盯着那班决定参与这样一项无益活动的士兵们。

韩吉第一个开口替不知所措的新兵们说话。“是给你办的生日会，利威尔！你知道，为了庆祝你的三十五岁生日。还有因为我们有段时间没给你过过生日了，我们觉得这是个不错的改变。”褐发的女性真诚又欢快地回答道。

鸦羽发色的男子盯着女性看了一会儿，眯起眼睛直瞧着她。不仅是她欢快的姿态依然无可挑剔，她的笑容甚至还似乎更深了。

过了一会儿，利威尔发出一声恼火的叹息，手指爬梳了几下头发。“好吧。谢谢搞出这些麻烦……我想。”他回答，一阵如释重负的舒气声回响在宽敞的室内。

很快，悦耳的古典乐声在室内响起，那班人开始分散到各个角落。安静但可以听到的聊天声开始充满石室。有几个人，包括但不仅限于萨莎和康尼，走向提供小吃和饮料的桌子。最出人意料但又受到欢迎的活动是士兵们开始结伴打算跳舞。手拉着手走来，年轻的一对对战士们开始在充满室内的悦耳音乐声中跳起华尔兹。

利威尔看着他们结伴跳舞，没有从窗口的位置挪开。他几乎要羡慕起他们，他已经许久没有与他人共舞或是参与此类活动了。不过，老实说，看到战友们像这样令他……愉快？

利威尔不耐烦地轻啧一声，靠在墙边，由于年轻的巨人化能力者向他走来。挑起一边墨眉，利威尔只收到一个踌躇的微笑作为回答。“你好，长官。”艾伦犹犹豫豫地打了个招呼。

士兵长点点头。“你好，艾伦。你好好享受这次庆祝会了吗？”他以问题代替回答。.

艾伦原地动了动，紧张地抓抓后颈。“嗯，我希望晚上能跟兵长一起。”他低语道，声音有些颤抖。

较矮的男性看起来对那句话有些惊讶，只稍稍放松了一下肩膀。“哦？”他发出疑问的声音，无声地要求对方进一步的说明。

艾伦确信地点点头，稍微自信点地笑笑，知道他已经引起了对方的注意。“嗯，我在想或许兵长是否会……想要跳舞。”他轻柔地说道，腼腆又略带尴尬地直看着石质地面。艾伦从未如此大胆过，特别是面对他的上级。他唯一真正大胆的时刻是跟朋友在一起或者他根本没思考的时候。因此这回他是冒险一试了。

利威尔在内心暗自偷笑，十分喜欢艾伦这犹豫腼腆的一面。他竟然敢说出来，真是非常可爱又相当可敬。

利威尔缓缓点头表示理解，随后他长出一口气，从墙边起身。银灰色的眼睛直视对方，让艾伦姿势僵硬了起来。利威尔注意到这点；不管怎么说他选择忽视它。“我想我们可以一起跳舞。”利威尔用一下肯定的颔首回答了他的问题。

艾伦盯着他看了一会儿，完全被他的回答惊住了。他真心认为利威尔会完全回绝他，告诉他去坐下然后闭上见鬼的嘴。

可是，那没有发生。

而切实发生的是，问都不问为什么艾伦会提出这每个荒唐的主意就同意了与他共舞。利威尔士兵长真的同意了与他共舞。这真是美梦成真。

进一步确认了方才两人之间所发生的一切，艾伦露出微笑，向兵长伸出手。

“那么我们可以跳舞了吗，长官？”艾伦用志得意满的声音询问。

“可以，耶格尔。”利威尔回答，把手放在艾伦的手上面作为回答。

 

~~~~~

艾伦带着利威尔来到跳舞指定区域的中央，转身面对他站得笔直。利威尔也摆出相同的姿态，看到他这个样子，艾伦不禁偷笑了一下。看到利威尔站得比平常还要笔直就像是看一只小猫试图模仿一头庞大又有威慑力的狮子一样。就利威尔的情况而言，确切地说，就像是一只小猫真的变成一头庞大又凶猛的狮子了。

艾伦跨步向前朝对方靠近，一只手与利威尔十指交缠。另外一只手放到兵长的背部中间，让对方配合自己的姿势。利威尔回握艾伦的手，确保没把他弄疼。他空出来的那只手，嗯，搭在了艾伦的一边肩膀上。

“你知道，对一个小鬼来说，你的姿势可真够完美的。你只需要放松……你太紧张了。”利威尔评论道。

艾伦尽最大努力遵从了利威尔的建议，尽他所能地放松。他放低一点肩膀和脖颈。“好点了吗？”

利威尔点头。“好点。”

只过了一小会儿古典音乐就重新响起，艾伦迈出第一步。

随着音乐的节拍他移动脚步，右脚向前，利威尔迅速左脚后撤。缓慢而坚定地，艾伦带着他们重复这些舞步。

向前，侧步，后撤，侧步，侧步，后撤。随后重复。

很快，音乐的节奏开始变快了一点，艾伦引导着他们两人开始转圈。两位战士不断重复侧步和踮脚的动作。

在他们跳舞的过程中，银灰色的双眸抬起直盯着蓝绿色的双眼，虹膜上闪烁光芒。他们都很享受。这对两人而言都是一种全新的体验，在优美音乐的背景音中起舞。他们都毫不在意周围的世界，迷失在音乐声中。不过他们并不仅仅迷失在音乐中。

两人都未曾在胸中有过如此感受。两人都未曾相互凝视对方的眼眸如此长时间。两人都未曾注意到过银灰和蓝绿可以如此美丽。两人都未曾在一起时感受过此刻如此强烈的热情。两人都未曾感觉对方是如此美好。他们仿佛不是伴着音乐声起舞，而是伴着两人重叠的心跳声起舞。

当艾伦抬起手臂缓缓让利威尔优美地旋转时，音乐仿佛不复存在。利威尔完成转身的动作，后退着被拉入艾伦的臂弯。

音乐声逐渐低下去，但他们眼神和动作中的热情并未褪去。

舞步的最后一个动作，艾伦把对方拉到胸口随后抱紧。年长者在撞到年轻人时并未发出抗议。

在最后的音符被奏出之前，艾伦缓缓小心地放开利威尔，利威尔优雅地将全身重量移回双脚上。在乐声完全结束之前，两位男性互相凝视了对方一小会儿。

如之前一般小心翼翼，艾伦扶住利威尔将重心移回双脚，然后确定年长者站稳之后放开手。

“多谢赏光，长官。”

利威尔缓缓点头。“也谢谢你，艾伦。我很享受。”

艾伦点点头，诚恳地微笑了。“我的荣幸。”他回答道，转身向他原来的位置走去。艾伦感到有人拉住了他的衬衣袖子。少年困惑地回过身去面对兵长。“长官？”

“晚会过后来我房间，艾伦。”

~~~~~

说艾伦对要去兵长房间一事感到很兴奋完全是轻描淡写。他从未见过利威尔的房间，还有他也期盼着再次见到兵长。他情不自禁地想知道为什么在这样的时间利威尔会特别想要他去自己的私人住所。时间已近午夜。

艾伦一边顺着石质走廊走去，一边若有所思地哼了一声，他的耳边只听到自己的靴底敲打石质地面的咔嗒声。棕发少年不禁有些无来由的紧张。他的兵长在晚上这个时间会可能想要做什么呢？他有什么如此迫切的需要以致艾伦需要在他的庆生会之后过去呢？

那一刻他停了下来。

想要？需要？那听起来就像是……

艾伦抿抿嘴唇轻咋了一下舌。利威尔不可能会想从他那里要那样的东西的。就算真要，那想法让艾伦有点抵触或者说失落。他也想要吗？他想要……和兵长做爱吗？

那想法让他有点脸红。不过他还是不禁想知道与兵长做爱会是什么情形。当然，他已经被科普过性知识了，两方都，他总是想知道真正的性会是什么样子。不过，和兵长又会是什么样子？

毫无疑问利威尔兵长有过经验。那一点，艾伦确定。所以他没有理由需要担心是吧？只要艾伦想要，利威尔想要，没什么好担心的。

艾伦长叹一口气，迈步向前继续走向兵长的房间。他试着压下心中的担忧想法。兵长不会故意伤害他或者强迫他做任何事。对吧？

艾伦在一扇木门前停住，他不安地动了动，又叹口气。没什么好担心的！就只是……就算艾伦甚至不知道这算是什么。

在他犹豫更久之前，他用指关节叩门三下，确保利威尔能听到。听见一声确定的“进来”后，艾伦转动金属门把手打开门，先探进脑袋，然后整个人溜进去。

艾伦关上背后的门，转向兵长，看到他的长官坐在床上。利威尔已经脱下外套、立体机动装置皮带和靴子。连他的领巾都不在脖子上。说实在的看到利威尔没有他的那件标志性衣物有点古怪。

“你想见我，长官？”艾伦问道，靠向关上的门，靠着它放松下来。

利威尔点头。“是的。”他回答，从床上站起身，向年轻的士兵走来。“和我跳舞，”他陈述道，“再一次。”

艾伦盯着他看了一会儿，点点头，脱下自己的外套。他把衣服挂上衣架，蹬掉靴子，把它们摆放整齐。艾伦甚至解下了他所有的装备皮带，以确保他在跳舞时能够格外灵活。

在确保他所有的配件都被解下之后，他拉住利威尔的手，举到唇边轻柔地吻上去。利威尔为此稍微紧张了一下，但没有拒绝。艾伦把这看作是能够更进一步的机会。

艾伦把柔软的唇滑过他的兵长的皮肤，轻轻挑逗他的肌肤。他的另外一只手伸向利威尔的手腕，拉起衣袖。缓慢又坚定地，艾伦把嘴唇向上移到利威尔的手腕，温柔地吻着他的每一处皮肤。

利威尔真没想到艾伦会这么做，不过他也说不出口任何阻止少年的话语。尽管讨厌承认，他发现艾伦吸引他注意力的方式讨人喜欢又温暖人心。

是的，他告诉艾伦来他的卧室，或许让少年有些混乱，，不过现在，他觉得这不会是只此一次的。或许可以比只此一次更多一些。而或许这想法令他有点……高兴？

“艾伦。”利威尔低语道，让艾伦的注意力从他的手腕转移到脸上。蓝绿色的眼眸直盯着银灰色的看，艾伦朝他无辜地眨眨眼。

“怎么了，兵长？”艾伦柔声问道。

利威尔看了他一会儿，鼻子里长出一口气。“……我想吻你。”他喃喃低语着请求，感到想要对小鬼做这种事有点难为情。尽管如此，这是一份生日礼物。

艾伦盯着他，有点惊讶于兵长所想要的。完全出乎预料。是的，他会做利威尔要求的任何事情，这件肯定是他不会拒绝的事情。压下他微微的紧张感，艾伦点头，抬起头。

利威尔缓缓向前倾身，尽他所能地站直，一手攥住艾伦衬衣的领口把他拉下来，确保年轻人的脸庞直对着自己。在艾伦抗拒之前（如果他想的话），利威尔把他拉过来用力吻上去。

利威尔的嘴唇比他所想的绝对要更为柔软。兵长发红的肌肤十分温暖、湿润，还非常热情。这令人欣慰，艾伦想要更多。

艾伦加深了这个吻，他的手抓住兵长的衬衫，利威尔也是，将修长的手臂环上年轻人的脖子。他们的嘴唇更为用力地按向彼此，都觉得这个吻令人愉悦。两人都感觉脊骨中愉悦的电流火花上下乱窜，他们想要更多。

几乎是迫不及待，利威尔伸出舌头舔过艾伦的嘴唇。艾伦为唇上湿润的肌理触感颤栗，他情不自禁地感到有些不可思议。尽管如此，艾伦还是接受了交吻的邀请，张开嘴唇。

年长者抓住机会，把舌头伸进艾伦湿润的口腔，几乎要为他的味道呻吟。艾伦尝起来就像是他最爱的那种茶，尽管他知道事实上那小鬼甚至并不喜欢茶。利威尔并没有提问，他只是尽情享受那种滋味。

另一方面，艾伦实际上已经走神。利威尔的味道绝对是压倒性的。撇开他酸痛的姿势，兵长尝起来不可思议地甜蜜如糖。他的舌头尝到了几周前所被特别优待尝到的稀有巧克力的味道，兵长舌头上熟悉的味道足以使他向利威尔献出所有。

他们唇舌交缠，互相推挤，牙齿在愈来愈激烈的接吻中互相磕碰，他们现在互相胶着在一起。  
厚重空气中满是失速的喘息，空荡室内回荡着吸吮的声音。他们不敢分开，不想失去接吻中的热情，就算艾伦向前移动倒在床上，也把利威尔拉着一起。

不管怎么说利威尔毫无抵触地欣然接受了，修长结实的双腿跨在艾伦腰两侧。嘴唇、舌头、以及牙齿都还在碰撞接触，双手在他们炙热兴奋的躯体上上下下。

鸦羽发色的男人率先中断了他们火热浓厚的爱抚，顺着艾伦的下巴轮廓一路吻咬下去到他的脖子。艾伦借此机会调整呼吸，粗重地喘息着扬起脑袋。

利威尔富于技巧性地舔过艾伦的喉咙，他的嘴唇含住他小麦色的肌肤，迅速吸吮留下标示他所有物的印记。艾伦在他身下呻吟，在他身上的男人标记时紧紧闭上双眼。在他皮肤上兵长的舌头感觉又粗糙又火热，陷入他肌肉的牙齿感觉又尖锐又急切。

艾伦又呻吟了一声，因为利威尔退开舔舐深色的瘀痕和细细伤口中溢出的暗色的血液。这一次少年的身体剧烈地颤抖着，双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。

利威尔抬起头，舔舔嘴唇，看着对方红着脸粗重的喘息着。棕色的头发乱作一团。他的脸庞被绯色所覆盖，嘴唇微微肿胀。艾伦伸出小巧的舌尖，滑过唇角，濡湿了唇瓣。利威尔不禁发出一声粗重地吞咽声，注意到裤子中的紧绷感。少年看起来真是美妙绝伦秀色可餐。

利威尔迅速双手从艾伦的衬衣边缘滑了进去，顺着他优美的腹肌和胸向上滑去。艾伦轻轻喘息，微微睁开眼睛。他看着，眼睛盯着他的长官用手指抚过他的皮肤，轻轻挑逗他。艾伦咬着下唇，却在利威尔拂过他挺立的乳尖时发出一声低吟。

利威尔的喉间发出一声低低的窃笑，十分得意于他的新发现。“哦？你喜欢那个，艾伦？”他得意洋洋地问道，移动手指重新抚上他的胸口，滑过肌肤。

艾伦回以一声低吟，为热切的触抚弓起身。“兵—兵长……求你。”他蜷缩起脚趾低语道。

“求我什么，艾伦？你得更具体点……”他顺着腰线一路向下，抚上他的腿间。

十五岁的那位挫败地呻吟着别开视线。“求你摸我这里。”他尴尬地轻声回答道，把他的手拉到乳头上。

惊讶于对方少见的大胆行为，利威尔只能点头，指尖缠绕上小小的突起，缓缓摩擦那里。艾伦发出一声颤抖的喘息，无言地鼓励对方更进一步。利威尔微微一笑，用拇指和食指捏紧扭动乳尖。艾伦咬住嘴唇，微微弓起身，发出一声小小的呜咽。

噢，利威尔真想再听一遍那个声音。

利威尔没有给艾伦机会反应，用两只手对他的两边突起粗鲁地揉捏扭转。艾伦睁大双眼高声呻吟。“啊啊！噢……操。”他哀叫出声。

年长者对自己咧嘴一笑，继续揉弄袭击对方的胸部，慢慢将髋部压上艾伦的。两人束缚于衣物中的勃起贴在一起时，不约而同地眼前一黑，发出一声呻吟。“靠，艾伦，你都快撑破制服了。”利威尔呻吟道。

艾伦发出一声兴奋的呜咽，迫切想要感受利威尔与自己肌肤相亲。少年抬起身，迅速解开利威尔的衬衫纽扣，剥下那件衣物。兵长并未抗拒对方的动作，只感受到同样迫切的渴望。利威尔的双手覆上艾伦的腰，抓住他的髋部，把他拉向自己，下半身与他摩擦。

艾伦抓住利威尔肩膀时大声呻吟，髋部回应地磨蹭着利威尔。少年仰起头，喘着粗气，汗水沿着他的额头流下来，一层薄汗覆盖了他的肌肤。

利威尔低低喘息，双手滑向艾伦的屁股，把他拉向自己。他粗鲁地与他交吻，牙齿再一次磕碰在一起，彼此的舌头纠缠在一起。他们都为火热的吻呻吟，艾伦弓起腰，把屁股送进年长者的手中。

利威尔紧抓住艾伦的屁股，挑逗地按揉着两团臀肉，艾伦发出一声呻吟。更进一步，利威尔脱下裤子，分开艾伦的臀瓣，用一根干涩的手指逗弄入口。

棕发少年呻吟着紧紧闭上双眼。“嗯—嗯嗯……兵长，求你。”他用渴切沙哑的声音恳求道。

利威尔在内心低叹，把艾伦推倒回床上，中断他们的接吻，将三根手指按上他的嘴唇。“舔，艾伦。”他气喘吁吁地命令道。

艾伦很快含住了伸过来的手指，吸吮它们，唾液在带着咸味的皮肤上搅起泡沫。当利威尔看着那张充满欲望的脸庞，漂亮的小嘴吸吮他的手指时，他感觉裤子一紧。环绕他手指的唇舌触感让男人不禁喉间逸出一声低吟，随后他抽出手指，毫无预兆地将艾伦按紧在床上。

黑发男人尽可能地分开艾伦的双腿，一根手指沿着那圈紧缩的肌肉抚弄。他看着少年震颤了一下，发出一声呜咽。利威尔一笑，慢慢开始推入手指。

艾伦颤抖着发出不舒服的呻吟。他的身体紧绷，把头埋进了枕头。“兵长……疼……”他扣紧身旁的床单嘶嘶喘息着。

利威尔暂时停下手指的动作，看着对方，随后他倾身过去温柔地吻上他的颈项，试图安抚。“放松，艾伦。很快就会感觉很好的，你只需要放松。”他轻柔地喃喃说道，嘴唇上移到耳垂，温柔地轻咬了一下。

年轻人深吸一口气，点点头，闭上眼睛令自己冷静下来。很快，艾伦放松了利威尔的手指，手指再次移动起来，更加深入并摩擦起他湿滑柔软的内部。

艾伦呼出一口气，咬咬嘴唇，感到火辣辣的感觉只消退了一点点。他摆动臀部，示意利威尔再放进一根手指。年长者不发一言地再加上一根手指，慢慢开始有节奏地动两根手指，偶尔分开合上地动作。艾伦随着每一下紧绷身体，他只能发出小小的呜咽和不连贯的呢喃。

直到，他感觉到什么。

艾伦震动了一下，感觉到沿着脊柱升起的无边快感，他不由自主地发出一声响亮的声音。她向后弓起背部，手搭上利威尔的后背，抓挠着皮肤。“操！兵长再按一次那里，拜托！”他喊出声。

找到了。

利威尔笑了一下，马上插进了第三根手指，无情地用指尖攻击他的那一点，让艾伦伸直了四肢。年长者看着艾伦呻吟喊叫，身躯震颤弓起后背。艾伦的勃起漏出了前液，利威尔知道他就快要到了。

兵长收回手指，拉开自己的裤子，掏出勃起，用手中的湿润撸动。

艾伦渴切又贪婪地看着身上的男人撸动阴茎尽力润滑它。他能看见那双钢灰色的眼眸中的迫切渴望，他知道利威尔想要他，正如艾伦也想要利威尔。

利威尔握住艾伦的大腿，调整姿势插进少年的身体。艾伦一下绷紧身体，咬住嘴唇，紧紧闭上眼睛。“嗯……！兵—兵长……！”他呜咽道，喉间逸出低吟。

“利威尔。我们现在这样，就叫我利威尔。”利威尔咬牙说道，整个插了进去。

艾伦呻吟着弓起身，抓过利威尔的后背。他粗重地喘息着试图放松，直到一旦他准备好一切就会变得很棒。

利威尔吻咬着艾伦的脖颈，在他耳边低语令人安心的话语，抚摸他的脸颊。

几分钟过去，艾伦终于动了动屁股，示意利威尔动吧。利威尔立刻反应过来，缓缓抽出，却又突然插入。艾伦发出一声惊喘，呻吟着，随后在利威尔以固定节奏动作时松了一口气。

他们一起动作的时候时间过得更慢了，呻吟和性爱的气味充满室内。利威尔加快节奏，动作随之粗鲁起来，失神于少年体内带来的快感。

艾伦的喉间发出一声尖叫，表示他快要到了。“利威尔！我—我就要……！”他喊道，将白色的种子洒在了下腹和胸口，身体由于高潮的绝顶感抽搐。利威尔紧随其后，颤抖着释放在了少年身体内。

利威尔环抱对方，两人都喘息不已。

“生日快乐，利威尔。”


End file.
